克格'莫/背景故事
传说 When the prophet was reborn in Icathia, he was led there by an ominous voice which thereafter anchored itself to his psyche. From within, this voice bestowed upon him terrible purpose, and though Malzahar was no longer tormented by its call, the voice did not cease its unrelenting summons. This baleful beacon's gentle flicker - now fastened to Runeterra - drew forth a putrid beast that ambled across a threshold it did not understand, widening a fissure between spaces which were never meant to meet. There amongst the haunting ruins of Icathia, Kog'Maw manifested in Valoran with unsettling curiosity. The spark which led him to Runeterra teased him still, urging him gently towards Malzahar. It also encouraged him to familiarize himself with his new environment, to the stark horror of everything he encountered on his journey. The enchanting colors and aromas of Runeterra intoxicated Kog'Maw, and he explored the fruits of the strange world the only way he knew how: by devouring them. At first he sampled only the wild flora and fauna he happened across. As he traversed the parched Tempest Flats, however, he came upon a tribe of nomads. Seemingly unhampered by conventional rules of physics, Kog'Maw consumed every nomad and any obstacles they put in his way, amounting to many times his own mass and volume. The most composed of his victims may have had time to wonder if this was due to the caustic enzymes which stung the ground as they dripped from his gaping mouth, although such musings were abruptly concluded. When his wake of catastrophe reached the Institute of War, an enthusiastic Malzahar greeted him with an enticing prospect: taste the best Runeterra could offer…on the Fields of Justice. }} 台词 ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;移动 ;Taunt ;Joke ;Joke as Development ''Kog'Maw was designed by Ezreal. Kog'Maw in Malzahar Screenshot Kog'Maw was first featured in a Screenshot of Malzahar, though no further information was given at that time. Relating the Sneak Peak screenshot and the Malzahar screenshot, however, and you can see clear similarities.at the [[Official Web Page|Official Forums] Champion Sneak Peek On June 18th, 2010 a new preview was given by Pendragon which finally cleared information up:Champion Sneak Peek: Kog'Maw the Mouth of the Abyss at the Official Forums Those of you who were paying attention when we released Malzahar might have noticed somebody lurking in the background. And today you get to put a name to that face… err… mouth. Meet Kog’Maw, Mouth of the Abyss. Now many of you have been asking for more monsters in the League of Legends lineup, so if you had any doubts about whether or not we’re taking your suggestions to heart, this gentleman… err… gentlemouth should assuage those concerns. Patch history : additional cost stack maximum increased to 10 from 5 (max mana cost increased to 400 from 200). * Updated tooltips. V1.0.0.140b: * : damage bonus to champions reduced to 125% from 150%. V1.0.0.139: * : slow amount reduced to 20/28/36/44/52% from 28/36/44/52/60%. V1.0.0.138: * Kog'Maw no longer regenerates health in . V1.0.0.131: * On dominion only, Kog'Maw's respawn timer will now start when 's effect ends. V1.0.0.130: * : ** Fixed a bug where if you killed an enemy that exploded using , the enemy was awarded an extra kill. ** Fixed a bug where would give him an extra kill if it was traveling toward when triggered. ** Fixed a bug where if killed , it would cause it to not trigger. ** Fixed a bug where sometimes caused it to not trigger. V1.0.0.129: * : attack range bonus reduced to 130/150/170/190/210 from 130/160/190/220/250 V1.0.0.127: * : duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10. V1.0.0.125: * now properly displays numbers in its tooltip as it updates. V1.0.0.123: * Updated 's reveal particle effect. V1.0.0.121: * Updated autoattack animation to be more responsive. * Updated animation to be more responsive. * : ** Updated animation to be more responsive. ** Duration increased to 10 seconds from 6. ** Cooldown increased to 17 from 15. * : projectile drop time reduced slightly to improve consistency. * Fixed a bug where was not flagged as an area-of-effect spell. V1.0.0.118b: * Updated recommended items. * : ** Range increased to 625 from 600. ** Now reduces both magic resist and armor instead of just armor. * : cooldown decreased to 15 from 17. * now also scales with 50% of Kog'Maw's bonus attack damage in addition to ability power. * : width increased slightly. V1.0.0.118: * Fixed a bug that was causing the line missile targeting display to be offset on V1.0.0.115: * Fixed a bug where counted as individual units and could break things like Mushrooms, block skillshots, etc. V1.0.0.111: * Fixed a display bug with attacks on several skins. V1.0.0.106: * Base movement speed reduced to 305 from 310. V1.0.0.105: * Fixed a bug where was doing more damage than intended. * Fixed a bug where was dealing physical damage instead of magic damage. V1.0.0.103: *Fixed several bugs with to be more consistent. V1.0.0.102: * cooldown increased to 17 from 15. V1.0.0.101: * Fixed a bug where was giving multiplicative attack speed rather than base. V1.0.0.100: * 's buff on Kog'Maw now correctly states that the increased cost per stack is 40. V1.0.0.99: * Remake: ** Passive: it now increases attack speed by 10/15/20/25/30% instead of giving 13/16/19/22/26% armor penetration. ** Active: the projectile now reduces the target's armor by 5/10/15/20/25 for 4 seconds, instead of doubling Kog'Maw's previous passive armor penetration. * : cooldown reduced to 15 from 20. * : cooldown reduced to 12 from 13. V1.0.0.97: * Base attack range increased to 500 from 450. * range increased to 625 from 600. * bonus range reduced to 130/160/190/220/250 from 140/180/220/260/300. V1.0.0.96: * Fixed a bug where would not prevent Kog'Maw from dying. V1.0.0.94: Added. * : Kog'Maw's attacks gain range and deal a percent of the target's maximum health as magic damage. * : Kog'Maw launches a peculiar ooze which damages all enemies it passes through and leaves a trail which slows enemies who stand on it. * : Passive: Increases armor penetration. Active: Kog'Maw launches a corrosive projectile which deals magic damage and doubles his passive armor penetration for 4 seconds (Removes the passive until available again). * (Ultimate): Kog'Maw fires a living artillery shell at a great distance dealing damage and revealing targets. Additionally, multiple Living Artilleries in a short period of time cause them to cost additional mana. * (Innate): Upon dying, Kog'Maw starts a chain reaction in his body which causes him to detonate after 4 seconds; dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies.}} 参考资料 Category:英雄背景故事